


Не всерьез

by Leytenator



Series: По-другому [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: У нового тела новые желания, у старого друга, похоже, нет.миссиуползла, АУ в каноне, Доктор еще не встретила спутниковПродолжение фиковКукушкаиПривычка





	Не всерьез

\- Что твоя рука делает у меня в кармане?  
\- Ты же не любишь, когда у тебя пустые карманы.  
\- Я не люблю, когда мою звуковую отвертку пытаются украсть прямо у меня на глазах.  
\- Так закрой их.  
От этого не становится лучше. Тишина потрескивает и фонит, этот навязчивый негромкий звук сливается с шелестом чужого дыхания за спиной. Вдох-выдох, горячий воздух ласкает шею над воротом пальто. Воздуха становится очень немного.  
Вчерашняя метка на шее горит, вчерашняя эйфория обернулась колючим комом тревоги.  
У нового тела новые желания, у старого друга, похоже, нет.  
\- Ты же знаешь, Доктор, я никогда не "пытаюсь" что-то сделать. Я просто беру и делаю, что хочу. Ем сэндвич. Вальсирую. Убиваю.  
\- Ага. Еще я знаю, что все твои попытки убить меня провалились.  
\- Разве я когда-нибудь всерьез хотела тебя убить?  
\- О, нет. Только не всерьез.  
Мисси негромко смеется над ухом, ее правая рука продолжает шарить по карману пальто. Оказывается, если засунуть в него и свою ладонь, места там окажется очень мало.  
Оказывается, это может беспокоить сильней, чем пустота.  
Мисси неохотно выпускает добычу и поглаживает запястье Доктора, то ли извиняясь, то ли приноравливаясь, как побыстрее сломать. С ней никогда не угадаешь.  
Самое страшное, что именно это Доктор и...  
Внутри консоли управления что-то глухо щелкает, Мисси оживленно шепчет в самое ухо, задевая кромку губами, наверняка пачкая ее очередной чудовищной помадой:  
\- Ты так и не завела привычку проводить ежеквартальную профилактику, как я погляжу. Бедная ТАРДИС еще не бросила тебя?  
\- Все как-то руки не доходили, - бормочет Доктор, наконец открывая глаза.  
Она хочет развернуться, но вторая ладонь Мисси ложится на горло так легко и спокойно, будто делала это уже тринадцать тысяч раз.  
\- Про профилактику нового тела я даже не спрашиваю. Тоже руки не доходили?  
Мизинец ласкает ключицу невесомыми касаниями, ладонь в кармане держит цепко до боли.  
По шее стекает щекотная капля пота, и на секунду горячее дыхание становится таким близким, что Доктору кажется, Мисси собирается слизать ее языком.  
Но та всего лишь принимается напевать себе под нос что-то негромкое и навязчивое, с рваным ритмом, от которого начинают ныть виски.  
\- Ждала подходящего момента. Честно говоря, подождала бы еще...  
\- Зато я не хочу ждать, - обрывает ее Мисси, и Доктор фыркает:  
\- Ну, конечно, ты у нас всегда не отличалась лишним терпением.  
\- "У нас"? "У нас"? - мгновенно взвивается Мисси, и рука на горле превращается в удавку.  
\- У нас - славненьких жителей Галлифрея? Нас - неразлучных друзей детства? Кого - нас? - шипит Мисси, и Доктор облизывает пересохшие губы. - Как ты собираешься научить меня терпению на этот раз: снова посадить в клетку на тысячу лет?  
Ничего не изменилось.  
\- Если я сделаю тебе другую отвертку, ты успокоишься? Тебе же это нужно?  
\- О!  
Мисси отскакивает от нее так стремительно, что Доктор по инерции делает пару шагов вперед. Оказывается, без крепко держащих рук устоять на ногах не так уж просто.  
Она делает глубокий вдох и поворачивается к сияющей Мисси.  
\- Розовую? Нет, лучше красную! Оттенки крови всегда так чудесно оттеняли мои глаза! - та показательно хлопает ресницами и обрывает Доктора, стоит ей только раскрыть рот: - Ну, не дуйся. Конечно, я оставлю тебя в покое. Может, на пару десятилетий. Как раз хватит, чтобы ты расслабилась и перестала следить за спиной.  
Доктор чувствует облегчение. И досаду. И что-то еще - раздражение? Азарт? Тоску?  
Это новое тело все еще так сложно понять.  
Этого старого друга все еще так сложно понять.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, я покрашу ее красным и добавлю розовых кристаллов, чтобы все знали, насколько ты устрашающая.  
Доктор подходит к консоли, раздумывая, не стоит ли подмешать в краску слюну червей памяти. Так, ради развлечения, Мисси же обожает развлекаться.  
\- Просто дай мне несколько часов, ладно?  
За спиной тишина. Она кажется оглушительной.  
Доктор зажмуривается, вслушиваясь в нее, и время разматывается клубком бесконечных минут, опутывая каждым витком по рукам и ногам.  
Одиночество. Вот, что она чувствует.  
Одиночество.  
\- Я всегда недооценивала тебя, признаю. Это разумные существа теряют бдительность за двадцать унылых лет спокойствия. Ты справилась за несколько минут. Умница, умница.  
Тишина шелестит подолом платья и кружевом нижней юбки, постукивает каблуками, негромко смеется в затылок. Целует за ухом, зарываясь носом в волосы.  
Тишина обнимает так крепко, что не вырвешься.  
Что не хочется вырваться.  
\- Мисси, твоя отвертка еще не готова.  
\- Нет, ты безнадежна. Я же говорила - ты никогда не понимала, чего мне всерьез хочется.


End file.
